


The Wrong Love

by onaglorik



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Murder, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Space Opera, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: for WTF Barrayar 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> for WTF Barrayar 2017


End file.
